Dylan gets raped....AGAIN!
It happens again! Another malefactor decides to attack Dylan Harper sexually in this episode of Harpers Falls! Dylan and Alex Harper were busy unloading furniture that they had bought from Boston, and were preparing to put it in the house, and also getting ready to ship the old to the homeless shelter that was usually the charity that he chose. While Alex was out getting some dinner, someone had come to the garage and saw Dylan working on some painting. The churl slipped up behind Dylan and quickly overpowered him. He had been bound and the monster then viciously forced himself on Dylan. As he was bound and gagged, he couldn't scream. Then along came Megan Johnson, who lived across the street from Dylan. She saw her neighbor being assaulted. She was stunned, but ran into her sister, Suzanne's house. "Suzie," Megan screamed, near tears, "call the police." Suzanne, who was sitting with their other sister, Vanessa, was stunned. "What's wrong, Megan?" she asked. "Someone's sexually assailing Dylan," she started to sob. "We're going over there," Suzanne said, "we have to save Dylan!" Vanessa grabbed a pushbroom from the hall closet and the three sisters ran across the street. "DON'T EVEN MOVE!" Vanessa ordered the rapist sternly, pinning him to the wall with the broom handle. The din had aroused the entire neighborhood. Bill and Chris ran out the door. Steven and Cody followed right behind. June Harper had run out of the house; as had Margaret Schulder and her daughter, Kathryn, from their house across Westmont Avenue. "What is going on?" Margaret asked. "I don't know," June said, worried about Dylan. "I called the police," Megan said, "they should be here soon." Vanessa had the man pinned to the wall, "Tell us, you fiend," she said furiously, "or I will make you EAT this broom!" Just then, Alex came home, "What happened?" he asked. Anne Hamilton came up behind him. "That is what I would like to know," she said, "what is going on here?" The group saw Dylan, battered and bruised. His face was viciously bruised, and he was shaking like a leaf, he was totally petrified. Alex ran to Dylan, his eyes full of tears. "Oh my God," he whispered, "are you all right, baby?" "My God," Anne whispered, "Dylan? It's Anne Hamilton, who did this to you?" Dylan was trying to keep from sobbing, but he pointed at the man whom was pinned to the wall with Vanessa's broom. "What did he do, honey?" Alex said, very softly, putting a gentle hand on his lover. "H-h-he r-r-r-raped me!" Dylan broke down and wept. Anne glared at the rapist, "Is this true?" she said angrily. The rapist smirked. "ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMN IT!" Suzanne Prentiss screamed at the rapist. Vanessa glared at him, "Megan saw him," she said, "she ran to the house and called the cops." "I had such a WONDERFUL time," the rapist bragged, to the disgust of everyone, "and I will do it again!" That made everyone sick. Vanessa was so enraged that she would have demolished him on the spot Vanessa needn't have had to worry. Alex launched himself at the rapist, fury etched on his face, "You're lucky that the cops are here," he exploded, "otherwise I would mop up the floor with you!" "You're under arrest for rape," Anne said furiously at the rapist. She then proceeded to read him his rights. "Just you wait, Dylan," the rapist cackled, "I'll be out and I'll be back to claim you once again!" "Get him out of here," June Harper said angrily, "Alex, I'll be right back. I've called Dr. Steinbach, and she's having someone come here to do an examination. Bill, I asked Chris to call Michael and Shelby, I think they are coming over soon." "Very well, Aunt June," Alex said. "I'll be back in a few minutes, honey," she said to Dylan, "your mom and dad will be here soon." Just then Aileen Mercier came up, in tears. "Oh my god!" she howled, sobbing, "Dylan! What happened to my brother?!" "Anne just arrested someone," Alex said to Dylan's half-sister, "the guy in the police car raped Dylan. Megan saw him and called the police." Aileen glared at the rapist, "You filthy BASTARD!" she rasped in a pure rage, "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU BURN IN HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER!" The rapist, after looking up some information on him, was a disgraced former Harper Academy student named Ralph Jones. He was a troublemaker from way back, and his soft blond looks hid perhaps one of the most hateful hearts known to Harpers Falls. Not long after that, Michael and Shelby Harper came to the house. Shelby was in tears as she saw her son in such pain. "Momma?" Dylan asked, "Someone hurt me, Momma." "I know, baby," Shelby said, holding her injured child close, "he won't get away with it." Michael couldn't hold in his rage, "WHERE IS THE MONSTER WHO RAPED MY SON?!" he yelled. "He's over in the police car, Dad," Aileen said. Anne had him taken out of the car. "RALPH JONES!" Michael said in anger, "YOU JUST MADE ONE HELL OF A MISTAKE! YOU MADE THE WRONG ENEMIES AFTER YOU RAPED MY SON!" "Daddy!" Dylan cried out, "DADDY!" Michael ran to his son, holding him close, tears falling from his eyes, "Dylan, my son," he said, "I will move heaven and earth to make that monster pay for what he did to you." Velda Smithfield came to the garage, along with June and Dr. Charles Winchester, whom had been sent to the house by Dr. Steinbach. "Oh my WORD," Velda said, "Dylan, are you all right, sweetie?" Dylan shook his head, "No, Aunt Vel," he said, but breaking down. "Let me check him over," Dr. Winchester said, "he's been bruised pretty badly, not to mention that he has been severely traumatized." Michael and Shelby looked on in shock; Velda went into the kitchen with her ever present Earl Grey tea and prepared a nice warm pot of tea. Dylan was next to Alex, who was smoothing his hair; Michael and Shelby were on the couch across from them, Velda served the tea, and June was preparing dinner. Although it was abundantly clear that everyone wasn't very hungry. "Don't worry, baby," Shelby said, "Ralph Jones will PAY for what he did, and we will use EVERY avenue at hand to accomplish it." Velda took out her cell phone and called Anyssa in Somerset. Luckily she had Susannah Lucas' number on speed dial. Susannah and Anyssa had met Ellen at Giovanni's and were in the middle of a late dinner when Susie's phone rang. "Susie," she said, "it's Velda, can you put Anyssa on the phone for me?" Sure," Susannah said, "what's wrong, Aunt Vel? Everything is all right?" '''''No, dear," Velda said, "I'll let Anyssa tell you." Susie handed her phone to Anyssa. She was very concerned. "Aunt Vel," Anyssa said, "what's going on?" "It's your cousin, Dylan," she said, "I guess, there is no real easy way to say it but directly. A foul man named Ralph Jones raped him." Anyssa was stunned, Susannah had her arm around Anyssa's shoulder. Ellen, one second ago happy as ever, was shocked and burst into tears. Susannah took the phone, "Vel, this is Susie," she said, "we're on our way to Harpers Falls to see what is going on." Very good, Susie," Velda said, "call us when you get here." '''''After arranging with Jack Martin to take one of the jets over to Boston, packing Giovanni's food to go and putting a few clothes in suitcases, Susannah and Anyssa had met the family at Logan Airport. The two got to Dylan's house. Anyssa felt like she had been hit in the stomach; Susannah was about to burst into tears. Dylan was sullen, and very quiet. He was dressed in his old sleep clothes. He was bruised around his face, one of his eyes was blackened; and he was huddled on the couch. '''''Velda took it on herself to explain what was going on. "Dylan had been painting some furniture, and Mr. Jones overpowered him," Velda explained, "had it not been for Vanessa coming over with that broom, he would have been dead by then." "How is he?" Susannah asked, quietly. Although she was not truly blood to him, Dylan was as close to blood as possible, due to him being Anyssa's cousin. "Dr. Winchester gave him a heavy sedative," Velda said softly, "he's going upstairs and to bed." Alex and Sheila helped lead him upstairs. Dylan was in tears, and was getting sleepy. Sheila herself was in tears, due to her feeling her cousin's pain. "I hope Ralph suffers for what he did to Dylan," June said ferociously. "He will, Aunt June," Michael said, "he has to. He crossed the wrong family." "I don't know how Dylan can deal with it," Velda said, "but I hope he can rebound from this." "Dylan will rebound from this, Aunt Vel," Anyssa said coldly, a look of fury etched on her face, "Of that, I have no doubt. He is a Harper and we're made of some stern stuff. And you can bet we will be there with him through it all. But that Ralph Jones will truly PAY for what he did! He won't get away with messing with the Harper family! I shall not rest until he is punished thoroughly!" PSA: Michelle Stafford (Shelby Harper): "To many people, rape is constantly underreported by both men and women. Although most of the cases are men on women, men on MEN rapes occur as well. If you're a victim of rape, you are NOT alone. Reach out to the people who love you best, as well as any battered persons shelter. You are NOT alone." Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes